Won't Forget
by TheLastShadow
Summary: Before his end came, Demyx fell for a member in Organization XIII. DemyxSaix. Rated 'M' for safety. Non-con.
1. The Melodious Nocturne

**!!!ATTENTION!!!**

**In celebration of my 1500 plus hits to "Won't Forget" I have decided to draw a special something for my readers. **

**Just copy and paste this link but delete the spaces http:// sinisterbabe. deviantart. com/art 1500-hits- 138050453**

_Again thank you all!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts… but a girl can dream…

**Song:** "Last kiss" by BONNIE PINK

* * *

'_**We all start out as pure and innocent babes'**_

"Play for me Demyx," said the older Nobody. The sitar player couldn't help but stare for a moment. The berserkers had always ignored him or on rare occasions send a cold stare at the water wielders direction. He shuddered slightly as he looked into the bluenettes eerie yellow eyes. '_He wants me to play'_, thought Demyx, '_for him?_'

The blond hesitated for a second before plucking a few strings on his sitar. He gulped as a sour note tore through the silence. '_Stop shaking'_, he thought, _'Don't be an_ _idiot now!'_ Slowly, as he began to get use to the other's curious gaze, music began to pour out into the air. The sad melody danced around them making Demyx a little on edge. He wished he had played a different song but his fingers seemed to have a life of their own as he moved with the music.

'_**Even if you taste the bitter fruit'**_

Feeling a hand on his chin, the blond gasped when he realized how close his superior had gotten. Fumbling with the cords, and breaking one in the process, he dropped the sitar in his surprise. Saix didn't even notice the fallen instrument as he advanced towards the younger Nobody, brushing a finger down his neck. Demyx sat frozen, eyes wide with fear as the berserker kissed him lightly on the lips. Saix pulled away slightly and whispered, "That song does not suit you number IX."

Blushing a bright shade of red, Demyx turned his face away in embarrassment. "I-I-", he stuttered unable to find the right words. Before he could even begin to formulate a sentence he felt the bluenettes tongue slip into his mouth. The blond let out a surprised squeak at the sudden contact.

'_**Don't be discouraged, walk straight'**_

Every minute of every day that followed that awkward moment, Demyx spent it in hiding. He couldn't be around the Lunar Diviner without remembering… without wondering…

'_No,'_ he thought, _'it's a trick. It has to be…'_

But as much as he 'hated' to admit it, Demyx _was_ attracted to Saix. Every time he let his mind wander he would picture the blue haired Nobody in his entire regal splendor. Just the thought of him or the sound of his name made him imagine the claymore wielders lips on his. He could recall the hunger and the need behind the kiss he wanted to experience again. Demyx was lost and even more confused, what should he do? He didn't know…

'_**I know it's in the past' **_

Demyx was weak, of course, and finally gave into temptation. That sweet, sweet temptation that made his mind soar and body tremble with ecstasy. He may not have a heart but the warmth surrounding him made him forget who he was, what he was…

He let out a quiet sigh as Saix pressed him against a wall, dominating their kiss. Slowly he began to return the kiss wrapping his arms around the bluenettes shoulders, pulling himself closer to him. As the older Nobody moved down to the blonds jaw line and exposed neck, Demyx felt his mind jerk him back to reality. Memories flooded his mind, dark memories he wanted to forget. He remembered those brief escapades he'd experienced with several of the organization members that had left him broken and bruised. He had been shunned afterwards, seen only as another notch of sexual glory for the stronger Nobodies that had used him.

'_**But the rain still stings'**_

He couldn't help but let out a strangled sob escape through his parted lips. '_I'm a Nobody'_, he wanted to scream, '_I shouldn't feel!'_

Saix looked up at the strange sound Demyx had made. Those cold eyes softened as he stroked the blonds' cheek, wiping away fallen tears. Closing his eyes tightly Demyx managed to whisper, "Just get it over with." The berserker frowned, eyes flaring brightly at the words.

"'Get it over with'? If I was looking for a quick fuck I would have gone to Xemnas or Marluxia."

"But-"

"I want you to be mine and mine only," Demyx shivered as the other's breath blew gently against his neck, "and I be yours."

'_**I'm lonely as floating ice'**_

It became a habit for both Nobodies to be seen together in Castle Oblivion. They were never separated from each others side and several of the organization members learned they shouldn't be disturbed the hard way. Then there were mission… Demyx couldn't stand them; it was the only thing that separated him from Saix. He tried to keep himself busy but it never worked, his mind was too preoccupied with the other's wellbeing.

But he waited…

He would go to the tallest building in The World That Never Was and wait. Staring at the moon he'd absentmindedly play his sitar hoping Saix would hear him.

'_**I kiss your thin finger'**_

"Hold him still Lexaeus!"

Demyx squirmed as Xigbar began to tear the younger Nobody's clothes off. "Stop it!" He tried to shove the sharpshooter away from him but it was no use. Demyx had just finished a sparring match with Axel when he was cornered by the two Nobodies. He tried to fight them off but he was still recovering from the recent battle.

He yelped in pain as Xigbar entered him without warning, those rough hands stoking him unpleasantly. He cringed as Lexaeus caressed his hips and back, holding him still for the sniper. Then it was the sharpshooter who held him and Lexaeus who pounded into him. Demyx closed his mind trying to escape from the horrible torture he was enduring. He was just relieved Saix was away again so he wouldn't have to face him.

'_**And remember you crying'**_

He fell to the ground in his torn clothes, listening to the Nobodies laughter roll through the hallways as they left him. Summoning a portal Demyx crawled into it, not caring where it led. When he opened his eyes he realized he was at the top of the Station Tower in Twilight Town. The cool air flew around him making him curl into a fetal position. He began to cry silently until the tears dried and he was fast asleep.

Days passed and he still hadn't moved. He knew Xemnas would not be pleased and Saix might be going insane but… he couldn't go back. _'No,_' he thought, _'I can't…_'

On the eighth day a portal appeared behind the sleeping Nobody. Still curled up in a ball Demyx didn't feel the other's presence until two strong arms closed around him. He panicked thinking Xigbar or Lexaeus had found him. He began to kick and punch wildly not landing a single blow before whimpering for mercy. When the other Nobody did nothing he opened his eyes slowly. He began to sob, _"_Saix…"

'_**Even if this is the end'**_

Like the beginning of their 'relationship' Demyx began avoiding Saix again. When he was actually near the Lunar Diviner he'd flinch whenever the berserker touched him. He didn't want to but his mind was just too wounded and those memories were imbedded deep inside haunting him. He would apologize profusely for being distant and for running away constantly every now and then.

Saix finally confronted him, a calm expression over his face, and a white slip of paper in his hand questioningly, "Is this why?" Demyx didn't respond. "You escaped the first time," whispered Saix, "you can do it again." He remained quiet. Saix hadn't figured out why he had been behaving so strangely and was 'glad'. The older Nobody had confused Demyx's 'fear' for the other organization members with the mission Xemnas was sending him against the keyblade wielder. The blond Nobody wrapped his arms around the other's neck, kissing the tip of his nose, "You're right. I can do it again." Deep down, however, he knew he wouldn't survive another match and held back tears as he held his lover closer to him.

'_**I won't forget your last kiss' **_

Now Demyx stood before him… _Sora_, the famous keyblade master. The sitar player jumped backwards as the keyblade flew at him. Running his fingers vigorously up and down the sitar he called wave after wave of water. _'That was close,_' he thought as the key ricocheted back.

He summoned water clones and smiled when they danced energetically around him. The keyblade master's friends became distracted by the moving figures and Demyx saw his chance. Throwing back his head he conjured columns of water before him, sending them forward at amazing speed. His eyes reflected the waves of the ocean as he sang, "Dance water! Dance!"

'_**I won't forget'**_

But the brunette shot through the columns that had cornered him determined to win the battle. Leaping into the air, keyblade held high, he came down at Demyx. _'So close,_' he cried silently. He yelled out in pain as the cold steel bit into his skin, running over his shoulder and down his chest. He could hear the faint sound of his sitar snap as it hit the ground. Stumbling backwards Demyx gasped as his body grew cold.

'_**I won't forget'**_

" N-no way!"

He clutched his aching chest as he fell to his knees, pain flaring inside of him. It was over… It was finally over…

He fought to stay conscious as he tried to catch his escaping breath knowing it would be over soon. And those tears, the tears that held no true emotion, began to slip down his cheeks. The darkness began to close over him and all those colors began to meld together before his eyes. Demyx smiled sadly, "I'll wait for you… I'll find you on… the other side…"

'_**I won't forget his kiss'**_

His beautiful voice echoed through the air as he faded into the passing wind. The broken sitar he had clutched a few moments ago began to melt slowly, slowly into water…

'_**I won't forget his kiss'**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** The song I used isn't in English but I got the lyrics translated so it might not be _**exact**_ and if you want to hear the real thing watch GANTZ, the song comes out in the end credits. Whoop!


	2. The Luna Diviner

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

**Song:** "December" by Static X

* * *

_'**I still feel the cold**_

**_Of long past days'_**

Silence covered the World That Never Was. It didn't matter how many times he roared or screamed. It didn't matter how many walls he broke or how many buildings he demolished. There was still silence everywhere. At first all he could do was break and destroy objects that crossed his path but even the beast inside him had to rest…

He lay exhausted on a building somewhere in the dark city of their world feeling himself slowly unwind. Clutching his chest he knew it meant he was missing more than his heart, the Melodious Nocturne was no more.

_'**I knew my worth**_

**_Put in my place'_**

He never went back, not after that night. Maybe if he'd kept his thoughts to himself it would have continued until their very end. But did he really want that? Did he really want to spend his last moments obeying _him_? Or the unholy 'moon' that controlled him? As the blue haired berserker walked out of the Superiors room he shuddered.

How could he? Saix snarled just thinking about what he'd done. There was no excuse. How could he believe he'd be able to replace Demyx?

**  
_'It's no surprise_**

**_I realized some time before'_**

"Looks like everything is falling apart…tsk it could be worse," laughed the Freeshooter. Number VII wasn't paying attention, he was being _quiet_. The moon was at its fullest tonight making Kingdom Hearts shine beautifully. It seemed to put the Berserker in a trance until he heard the sound of a gun cocking. The cold purple barrel pressed lightly on the back of his neck.

"Hey! Dude, are you even listening?" Saix barely understood him as he answered a simple "No." before walking away. But Number II had other plans and portaled his way in front of Saix to block his path. "What's the matter? Still upset water boy took a dive?"

Xigbar smiled as he felt the air quiver around them, he could feel the Berserker losing control. Saix curled his fingers into claws and bared his teeth at the other Nobody. The sniper just smiled and took a few steps backward taunting Saix to go after him.

_'**December'**_

"Move aside." Saix growled as he tried to keep himself composed. The Freeshooter just shrugged and smiled as if replying he couldn't move out of his way. "I will ask you nicely, _Xigbar._ Move or I will be forced to bring your broken neck to Xemnas."

Number II rolled his eye as he walked a half circle around the Berserker. "You know I bet you'd be the jealous type if you had a heart." Saix was walking away again and uninterested in Xigbar's conversation. "Yeah I bet if you had your heart you'd have killed water boy yourself."

_That_ made Number VII stop and face an upside down Xigbar. "Because after all rumor has it you were there when..." Saix summoned a claymore, gripping the handle "and if you'd payed attention you would've known Demyx preferred me in his bed over yo-"

He didn't finish his sentence and Saix just stared at his claymore embedded into the ceiling where the Freeshooter had been moments before. "You little sneak!" laughed Number II. That was enough, Saix turned away as he walked into the dark portal.

_'_**_Sun shines through haze  
I put my thoughts'_**

Memories.

They were tricky to control at times and knowing Number VII control wasn't his strongest suit. They always seemed to strike when he was weakest, torturing and taunting him, laughing that he couldn't be there. As those thoughts that seemed so real evaporated into the rain he'd reach out to them hoping that maybe he'd be able to touch them. Maybe one of these days he really _would_ grab hold of that blue sitar. Maybe he _would_ be able to run his fingers through the smaller Nobody's hair and kiss those cupid lips.

Maybe… maybe he'd finally be able to apologize and ask for forgiveness telling him, admitting he had been there when he fell…

_'_**_Toward future days  
It's no surprise'_**

And as their numbers dwindled down to the last few, Saix could barely contain himself. The boy with the keyblade would be broken, dismembered… gone. Clutching his claymore, the yellow eyed Nobody stared at the heart shaped moon almost salivating as he imagined the keyblade being broken with his claws. Demyx had sacrificed his life for Kingdom Hearts to please Xemnas and what did he get in return? He never had a chance to retrieve his heart. What would Saix do if he gained a heart? Why should he care about something so insignificant?

'_Demyx…'_

It didn't matter anymore except to make the keyblade bearer scream before killing him. He could almost picture his claws wrapped around the boy, tearing him into pieces. Revenge would be sweet, yes… very, very sweet.

**  
_'I close my eyes  
And close the door'_**

"Can you feel it? The moons power…" Saix looked at the keyblade "MOON SHINE DOWN!" He swung the claymore towards the boy throwing a powerful force. The keyblade bearer lost his balance and for a moment separated from his comrades. The Berserker attacked mercilessly, pushing Sora farther and farther away from his friends.

Together they dueled locked in a fierce battle slashing through the air and dodged each other's attacks. A sense of shock came over Saix when the boy knocked his claymore out of his hands. _No._ Something snapped inside his mind as the keyblade stung his knee. He snarled

"MOVE ASIDE!"

The Berserker unleashed his power, reigning down claymores in every direction. He felt invincible as the energy coursed through him and part of him believed that this battle was his. It was short lived however when a shield deflected a claymore that could have impaled the boy.

_'_**_Feeling so old  
Years pass like days'_**

He could feel his skin tear as the keyblade ran down his hip slicing through the black coat. It wasn't enough that the boy had taken away his friend, his 'love' but now he was going to take away what was left of himself.

He roared as he launched himself again at the boy, using revenge as his fuel to keep going and not give into the fading darkness. He would get rid of that pesky keyblade but not for Xemnas and not for the salvation of his precious heart. It would be for the only Nobody who ever cared about his existence. Pain rocked him backwards as one of his claymores slammed into his shoulder and another in his chest. '_I can- I can't…'_

_**'Fastly changing  
So many ways'**_

So… the slivers of darkness began to swallow him and he didn't care. The cold black tentacles slowly climbed their way upward to his face peeling away his _self_. But in that moment when he felt his insides twist and begin to separate he heard a voice. A bright light began to shine and pulse before him. '_Was there really a heaven for Nobodies?' _He was being delusional; he was dying after all, but-but that voice…

"_Sa-…"_ something soft brushed his face.

_'**My eyes perceive'**_

There was static everywhere and that made it difficult to concentrate on the words. He was so weak and the darkness promised sleep, never ending sleep. The calming end pulled him but he needed to know, he needed an answer. He slowly stepped towards the window breathing heavily.

"Why? Kingdom Hearts… where is my heart?" he whispered looking up at the broken heart shaped moon, '_The hearts we were promised… the heart _you_ promised him…'_

The air grew thicker and his limbs ached, it was almost time. The feathery touch danced across his face again...

"_Saix…!"_

_'**Yes I believe in nothing more'**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alright I don't think I misspelled anyone's name this time so I'm happy. :]

**On another note -**_ "Ooh noes! Will they die separated forever???"_


End file.
